Entre Maister's, Monstruos y Cartas…
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: Kuga Natsuki, una joven de tan solo 15 años ha encontrado las viejas cartas-comando de su madre, junto con ellas un extraño dispositivo y su diario de notas en donde posiblemente se encuentra la respuesta de su desaparición… Logrará resolver el misterio dejado por la Dra. Kuga… Podrá superar los retos que conlleva tener bajo su poder aquellas cartas…
1. Capítulo 1 EL ATICO, DONDE MAMÁ LO DEJO

N/A:

Antes que nada, esta historia se me ocurrió tras escuchar varias veces las canciones de digimón, más sin embrago son ustedes que me darán su opinión…

Aclaró, no es un Cross de Digimón, solo una adaptación con otra historia y argumento diferente, en otras palabras como un universo alterno (Creo yo Dx)

Soy novata en esto, de verdad, y lo verán… Tratare de explicar algunas cosas que no tengan sentido, ya sean palabras en otros idiomas o/e inventadas por mi… sin otra cosa que agregar, les dejo esta historia sin sentido que no existe más que solo para entretenerles…

_**Disclairme:**_

Lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen…

Los robe… digo… Los "tome prestados" para que aparecieran en mi retorcida historia.

Dudas, Aclaraciones, Quejas, Sugerencias, Demandas, son bienvenidas…

**DEDICADO PARA: YARENI, DIANA-ONEE Y MI MEJOR AMIGO HOMBRE: ALDA XD, **

**ESTO TAMBIÉN VA DEDICADO PARA ESMERALDA Y PARA MI PEQUEÑO OTOOTO: EZEQUIAS... ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA, POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**

**CAPITULO 1.- EL ATICO, DONDE MAMÁ LO DEJO…**

POV'S Kuga Natsuki.-

Abro la puerta de una patada y dejo caer mi mochila a un lado, miro para todas mis direcciones y…

-Nada… nadie… como siempre… -

Doy unos pasos adentro y la cierro con brusquedad, tratando así de llamar a alguien que no vendrá o esta. Doy un suspiro de derrota y tomo mi mochila para llevármela conmigo hasta mi habitación, lo cual no sucede porque solo logro llegar hasta el sofá donde me dejo caer. Uno… Dos... Tres minutos sin moverme para después estirar mi brazo y darle clic al botón de la contestadora…

- Estás hablando a la residencia Kuga, en este momento no nos encontramos para contestar, deja tu mensaje cuando se indique... *piii* -

Dejo de hablar la grabación, esa con la vos que jamás volveré a escuchar para después dar comienzo a lo grabado en mi ausencia…

- Tuve un pequeño contratiempo, no podré llegar hoy… Al parecer los tramites demoraran un poco más de lo planeado… te depositare dinero suficiente para esta semana… y por el amor de dios… no te metas en problemas mientras no esté… de acuerdo… te llamo luego… *piii* -

Termino de repetir, y como siempre, se vuelve a atorar por un mensaje antiguo. Fastidiada por lo escuchado y por el estúpido aparato, me pare para dirigirme; ahora sí, a mi habitación para cambiar mi ropas por unas más cómodas. Baje directo a la cocina para prepararme aunque sea un sándwich. Rebanadas de pan, mayonesa, un poco de jamón, otro poco pero ahora de queso, algo de tomate y lechuga… y ya tenía mi "platillo" para devorar, acompañado de un vaso lleno de leche. Deposite mi cena en una bandeja y me la lleve a la sala para cenar como se debe mirando un poco de televisión. Me acomode a mi manera (a lo largo del mueble más grande) y comencé a buscar canales, cambiar… Cambiar… Mordida… Cambiar… Cambiar… Un sorbo a mi vaso… Cambia… Cambiar… Otra mordida… Cambiar… Cam… me detengo…

- Y en otras noticias, se ha encontrado el cuerpo de lo que puede ser otra víctima de los ataques "misteriosos"… El ahora occiso, como las demás víctimas, tenía bajo su poner, unas extrañas cartas, las cuales, como las demás que se han encontrado, en blanco y sin rastro alguno…

Miro sorprendida, y no es para menos, de la nada han empezado a haber desapariciones y muertes. No sé por qué, pero una sensación de peligro comienza a alertarme. Una sensación extraña, mezclada con el deja vu que me deja el ver esa imagen. Sigo mirando pero ya no escucho nada de lo que dice el reportero, solo me concentro en lo que tramiten y… lo veo…

- es igual… -

- … Tal parece que en esta ocasión, además de las cartas, se le encontró una especie de reloj… el cual los investigadores examinaron dándolo como algo insignificante para clarificarlo como evidencia… -

- igual al de… mamá… -

Lo es, si, lo es, lo recuerdo, como olvidar su característico color esmeralda, mamá lo llevaba consigo siempre, no importaba si salíamos, íbamos al parque, a su trabajo, a todos los lugares, nunca lo dejaba… La última vez que lo vi fue… ese día… el ultimo día con ella… de nosotras…

_FLASH BACK – 9 AÑOS ATRÁS – _

Sábado por la noche, mamá ese día no le tocaba trabajar, pero aun así, se le veía apurada, preocupada, ¿será acaso que se entero de mi pelea en el colegio?, lo dudo, evite que le llegaran los citatorios por el correo y borre los mensajes de la contestadora. Viene, va, regresa, y, esta vez ya no regreso a la sala. Cinco, Diez, Quince minutos y vuelve a hacer acto de aparición pero ahora trae consigo una caja de zapatos. Ya la veo un poco más tranquila... o eso creo…

**- Natsuki-chan… -**

Me llamaste, y me dolió como dijo mi nombre. ¿Qué es lo que tienes mami? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

**- ¿si mami? –**

Te respondo con un poco triste y miedosa. Tú en cambio, solo me vez, me vez y se te escapa un lagrima que rápidamente te quitas cuando disimulas ajustar tus lentes para que no se te caigan.

**- Ve a tu habitación y llena tu mochila con algo de ropa… Iremos… Iremos a ver a tu padre… - **

Se te rompe la voz, si quieres mejor ni vamos, ¿para qué ir?. ¿Ni siquiera sé quién es?. Sin importar que, te obedezco y me dirijo a hacer mi "maleta" pero me detienes.

**- Antes que vayas a tu habitación… Quiero que me hagas un favor… Recuerdame que… Que aquí voy a guardar mi DeC… -**

Qué raro, mamá nunca lo deja. ¿Se habrá descompuesto? ¿Quizás no quiere enseñárselo a papá?

**- ¿no lo llevaras mamá? -**

Le pregunto. Ella por su parte cierra la caja y comienza a caminar para luego parar frente a mí. Me sonríe y se agacha para estar a mi tamaño. Me da un beso en la frente.

**- Es mejor que se quede… No quiero… Perderlo… *ni a ti* -**

Hablo pero lo último… lo último no llegue a entender. Se alejó con rumbo hacia las escaleras. También comenzó a caminar para dirigirme y hacer lo que me pidió. Llegando casi a mi habitación, volteo a verla y de un hilo oculto hace bajar las escaleras para luego subir y desaparecer de mi vista…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- … el ático… -

Pienso/digo y como resorte me paro dejando de lado mi sándwich a medio terminar junto con mi vaso ya vacío de leche. Subo las escaleras de a dos y llego. Como no lo recordé o vi antes. Oculto, pero no tanto, se encontraba lo que se supone era el cordón para hacer bajar las escalera del ático. Hago reaccionar el mecanismo y subo. Todo está oscuro y huele a húmedo. Trato de buscar con mi poca visión el apagador y lo encuentro. Enciende y se funde…

- demonios… -

Maldigo y de nuevo vuelvo a bajar hasta la cocina en busca de una nueva bombilla para cambiar el fundido. Una vez cambiado, vuelvo a probar y enciende, dándome una mejor vista. Cosas viejas, cuadros, algunos muebles y ahí está. Llena de polvo, le soplo para quitarle un poco pero fue mala idea, estornudo. Apresurada salgo de ahí y me llevo la caja hasta mi habitación. Me arrojo hacia mi cama y como si fuera una bomba, mi ritmo cardiaco empieza a acelerarse, comienzo a sudar y temblar. Lentamente tomo la tapa y poco a poco voy levantándola.

Ahí estaba, su DeC encima de una extraña bolsa que se puede colgar en cualquier parte del cuerpo, un montón de cartas raras y un viejo diario donde se podía leer a simple vista:

"Manual del MAISTER… Propiedad de KRUGER SAEKO"

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrí y cayo una carta, era de ella, de mamá, reconocería su caligrafía donde la viera, estaba ahi, quizás, lo último que escribió antes de su desaparición. Doy una mirada a la portada de aquel libro y la firma con aquel apellido me confunde... Dr algún modo me suena conocido. me olvido de ello y tome del suelo la carta desdoblandola comenzado a leer su contenido…

**_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que apenas te has acordado… Lamento mi ausencia, en verdad perdóname mi niña, sé que de nada servirá decirte esto pero, me alegra que estés bien y que sigas con vida… también lamento haberte involucrado, era lo último que quería para ti, pero si me lees ahora es que te has librado y estas enredado en esto. Te eh dejado esta carta para explicarte algunas cosas…_**

**_La primera; ¿vez el libro que tienes en tus manos? llévalo contigo siempre, no lo sueltes para nada, allí se encuentra mi trabajo de toda la vida, mi mundo, te servirá, eso espero._**

**_Lo segundo; las cartas junto con mi DeC, ¿si recuerdas mi DeC? ¿El aparato que nunca me quitaba de mi muñeca? si es así, de él tampoco te separes, ponlo en tu muñeca izquierda y no te lo quites para nada. Descuida no se daña si lo mojas. En cuanto a las cartas, guárdalas en la pequeña bolsa en un bolsillo especial para ellas, te darás cuenta fácilmente en donde deben ir. En esa misma bolsa guarda el librillo._**

**_Y por ultimo; de uno de los lados de la bolsa, encontraras dos objetos, el primero que veras tiene forma de pulsera que se adapta a la parte frontal del DeC, veras que tiene una parte en tela para meter tu pulgar y el que le sigue, el otro tiene forma de medio guante donde se atora el meñique tomando también los dos dedos que le siguen, se ajustaran automáticamente a tu mano después de ponerse dándote leves choques eléctricos confirmando su conexión entre el DeC y tu cuerpo. Después de que se adapte a ti desaparecerá, no te preocupes aparecerá cuando tu las quieras usar, si usar, es un arma, ten cuidado con ella…_**

**_Quizás quieras entender todo lo que dije en esta carta pero no tengo tiempo, las respuestas están en el libro… Algo malo está sucediendo y son pocos los que saben que es lo que pasa y avecina, no sé si también tu destino tenía que ser una Maister, si no es así, el DeC nunca servirá contigo… _**

**_Te amo mi niña, eres mi mayor tesoro… Espero y puedas superar todo lo que se te interponga con o sin ayuda de estas cosas. Y si llegas a despertarlo, estarás en buenas manos, Dhuran te protegerá de todo… _**

**_Te quiere mamá, no lo olvides_**

**_Y aunque no esté contigo te protegeré _**

**_Junto con Dhuran…_**

**_Kruger Saeko._**

- Pero… ¿qué?-

Mire incrédula aquel trozo de papel para luego voltear hacia el interior de la caja. No sé qué pensar… que… que es esto y porque mamá dijo que son pocos los que saben sobre sea lo que sea que esta en este libro.

Deje a un lado la carta para luego concentrar toda mi atención al libro.

- Manual del MAISTER… -

Comencé a leer esas hojas escritas por mi madre.

_Primero que nada, debemos conocer la vida la que ahora vamos a tener. Nuestra Dimensión (por así decirlo), está conectada con una igual, dando a entender mejor, son dos mundos paralelos entre sí, en uno vivimos nosotros y en otro… Los Child's. Denominamos "Child" a unas criaturas con características o apariencias semejantes a algunos animales de nuestra dimensión, cuya diferencia es, en varios puntos, la incoherente aparición de armamento invocado por ellos o en este caso por nosotros mismos._

_Para poder ser un Maister se debe saber que, -No cualquiera puede llegar a ser Maister—se requiere de algo más que ganas de ser Maister. No obstante, no siempre será por voluntad propia, otros llegan a serlo sin siquiera gustarles o agradarles, podríamos atribuirle al "destino" esa decisión._

_Por tanto, un Maister es el maestro, compañero, o Amo (aunque no me guste el uso de esa palabra) de un Child, esto sucede por (como ya se había mencionado antes) voluntad propia, tanto del Maister como del Child, así como por destino y en raros casos, por decisión misma del Child._

_Cuando esto sucede, no se puede cambiar la decisión tomada, un maestro solo puede tener un Child y viceversa, sin embargo, puede haber excepciones por razones inexplicables más allá de mi compresión…_

_En resumen; vivimos en un mundo paralelo a otro en donde viven criaturas llamadas Child's de los cuales podemos llegar a convertirnos en sus compañeros o maestros denominándonos como Maister's._

_Hay que recalcar que no se explico con profundidad Child's y Maister's, ya que esto solo fue una breve introducción para tener en mente de lo que se quiere abordar…_

Termine de leer y la verdad… no sabía si esto era solo un escrito absurdo o si en verdad era cierto.

- lo único que queda es saber más sobre el "mundo" donde me estoy metiendo…-

Digo en voz baja para después soltar un suspiro, uno de cansancio, había sido mucho para mí en este día. Tome las cosas de la caja y las guarde en la extraña bolsa, las cartas, el libro, la pulsera junto con el guante… Me quede mirando el DeC, me llenaba de nostalgia verlo, me recordaba mucho a ella. Lo tome también, pero así como lo tuve lo guarde en mi mochila junto con el pequeño bolso. Voltee a ver la hora de mi reloj de mesa y ya marcaba cuarto para la una, ya era de tarde y debía dormir, mañana tenia clases y seria otro día, sola, sin nadie y ahora con una incógnita en mente… ¿Qué es lo que se avecina?

Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero saber que opinan y si se animan a dejar comentarios se los agradecería. En cuanto a la forma de actualizar, aun no lo pienso bien, quizás demore, pero no pienso dejar esta historia morir, se lo prometí a una persona no hacerlo. Me despido no sin antes decirles que...

Mientras existan palabras y letras, cabe la posibilidad de no sentirse solos en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2 LA 1era PESECUCIÓN DE TODAS

En el Capitulo anterior...

Termine de leer y la verdad… no sabía si esto era solo un escrito absurdo o si en verdad era cierto.

- lo único que queda es saber más sobre el "mundo" donde me estoy metiendo…-

CAPITULO 2.- EN LA ESCUELA; LA PRIMERA PERSECUCIÓN DE TODAS…

POV'S Kuga Natsuki.-

Ya eh bostezado como cuatro veces y apenas han pasado diez minutos que comenzaron las clases, estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. Para no hacerlo mejor volteo hacia la ventana y afuera está tranquilo con la imagen del otoño invadiéndonos, sigo mirando el lugar y noto a lo lejos a un lobo gris, parpadeo y… ya no está, habrá sido mi imaginación. Olvido mi absurda idea y continúo mirando por la ventana. perdida en ello después de lo que para mí fue un largo tiempo, por fin sonó la estúpida campana para dar comienzo al receso de 15 minutos entre cada clase.

Tomo mi mochila y me dispongo a salir para comer en un lugar tranquilo, en pocas palabras, me dirijo hacia la azotea. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar me detengo a causa de un idiota que siempre trata de fastidiarme.

- ¡HEY KUGA! -

Llama por mi apellido, yo solo paro para terminar de una vez este absurdo juego.

- Oí por ahí que tratas de conseguir un espacio en Fuuka Gakuen… ¿eso es cierto? –

Pregunta socarrón, yo solo chisto la lengua en señal de estrés.

- … Largo… Eso no es de tu incumbencia… -

Respondo en un tono frió y cortante para después seguir caminando hacia donde me dirigía.

- Serás… A mí nadie me trata así, ¿entendiste Kuga?... –

Camino hasta mí, para después detenerme por mi brazo y decirme eso. Cansada de esto hago un movimiento rápido y me suelto de su agarre para después encararlo.

- Sabes algo Uruochi… Me largo de esta estúpida escuela por tipos como tu… Que solo saben joder a los demás porque no pueden sacar calificaciones decentes… Quítate de mi camino y deja de llamarme por mi apellido… Lo malgastas… -

Y me fui dejándolo con la boca abierta mientras todos los que se encontraban alrededor junto con los dos idiotas que tiene por amigos, miraban atentos, bolas de chismosos. Llegue hasta la azotea y como siempre me deje caer a un lado cerca de la reja de protección para recibir aire. Metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que comencé a hablar sola… O más bien con alguien o algo que no veía.

- Joder… No veo la hora de largarme de aquí… -

- Eres algo impulsiva niña… Eso te meterá en problemas… -

Me respondió una voz gruesa y profunda pero a la vez lejana.

- ¿Más de los que ya podría tener?… -

Respondo sin ni siquiera prestar atención a quien fuera que le esté hablando.

- Da igual… No importa si sigues portándote bien o mal, de todas formas tu misma lo dijiste, te iras de aquí… -

Siguió hablándome esa voz, y esta vez levante la mirada para buscarle.

- ¿Quién eres?… Y ¿cómo sabes que me iré de aquí?… -

Pregunto mientras me levanto y pongo pose defensiva a la espera de algún ataque.

- Vamos… Tranquila… Ya te lo dije... Tu misma lo dijiste, que te irías.-

Respondió la extraña voz, por mi parte no me relaje y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí con dirección a cualquier lado menos este lugar. Caminaba rápido y empezaba a preocuparme, ¿el motivo? le seguía oyendo y ni siquiera hacia acto de presencia, era como si estuviera en mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás huyendo de mí? –

Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

- ¿que no se nota? no sé de donde carajos me hablas… ni tampoco quien eres… -

Hablo pero a la vez sigo caminando, esto termina cuando choco con alguien, y para mi mala suerte ese alguien era el insoportable de Uruochi. De un montón de alumnos que asisten a esta estúpida escuela y solo pude chocar con el… Genial.

- ¿Con quién hablas Kuga?… O acaso ya estas igual de loca que tu madre... -

Se burlo el muy maldito, instantáneamente me pare poniéndole un buen madrazo en su jeta para callarlo de una buena vez. Los chismosos que había cerca solo miraban sorprendidos, algunos callaban y otros comenzaron el típico sonido burlón cuando te dejan en mal.

- Maldita… Ahora si no me importa que seas mujer… -

Me amenazo. Por mi parte me puse en pose defensiva, atenta a todos sus movimientos. Así estaba hasta que una voz me saco de mi concentración.

- Vale, te dije que te meterías en problemas… -

Me regaño la voz, yo solo esquive un golpe que me había tirado Uruochi. No tenía miedo, ni siquiera me sentía preocupada, me estaba divirtiendo porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía terminar con esta absurda pelea.

- Quieres dejar de jugar de una vez y salir de aquí enseguida… -

Volvió a regañarme pero esta vez me ordeno algo, a mí… Con el ceño fruncido por aquello, di un salto hacia atrás haciendo que mi contrincante casi caiga por golpear a la nada. Baje mi defensa y me le quede mirando.

- ¿Eso es todo?… -

Fue lo único que dije, en cambio él se acerco a mí y me sujeto del cuello de mi camisa. A lo lejos podía ver que se acercaba la directora junto con mi profesor y dos personas más que no supe identificar de quienes se trataban.

- ¡Maldición niña! ¡YA VETE! –

Grito la voz, y no sé porque le obedecí enseguida. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a tener miedo, no por el estúpido de Uruochi, no por la voz, no por la directora, más bien por los dos sujetos que le acompañaban.

- Me hartaste –

Le grite para poco después dejarlo en el suelo, ¿cómo fue eso? le quite su mano de mi camisa aplicándole una llave con la cual le di una vuelta y de una patada en el estomago lo deje caer.

Cuando me disponía a correr fui detenida por mi profesor, la directora se acerco a Uruochi y le reviso para ver si no le había dañado de gravedad. Ni que le quisiera matar, solo le saque el aire, que no sea nena.

- Kuga esta vez te has pasado… -

Hablo mi profesor mientras me mantenía a raya. Los dos sujetos frente mío me miraban raro.

- Lamentamos lo sucedido, así como también las agresiones de la señorita Kuga… -

Se disculpo uno de ellos, el es de cabellera marrón y de ojos oscuros, su compañero lo tenia de un color similar pero con puntas rubias, sus ojos al contrario eran más claro llegando a cafés.

- No se preocupen, de ahora en adelante ella estará bajo nuestro cuidado… -

Hablo el otro, estaba confundida, ¿quiénes eran y que cosa querían de mi? no lo sabía pero tal parece que a mis profesores no les importaba dejarme bajo el mando de dos desconocidos.

- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? –

Les pregunte poco después de haberme soltado del agarre de mi profesor, la directora solo me veía y cuidaba del idiota de Uruochi.

- Tu tutora nos ha enviado a recogerte para llevarte con ella… -

Respondió el casi rubio, la voz me volvió a hablar y me decía ¨mienten, no creas, sal de ahí¨, al parecer solo yo le oía.

- ¿Y ustedes dos me dejaran irme con unos extraños?… -

Hable sin educación hacia mis mayores, no me dijeron nada, tal parece que no me quieren tener más aquí.

- … Yo no iré a ningún lado… Así que con permiso… -

Comienzo a caminar pero me volvieron a detener, esta vez fue el peli-marrón.

- Suéltame… -

Le ordene y me ignoro, con ganas le di una buena patada en la espinilla, se lo había advertido.

- Estúpida niña… -

Me maldijo, comencé a caminar poco a poco y sigilosa pero nuevamente fui detenida por el otro sujeto.

- He dicho que vienes con nosotros y nadie dirá lo contrario… -

De la nada saco un arma y me apunto con ella. Todos gritaron y se tiraron al suelo. Mis profesores estaban arrepentidos de haber dejado entrar a estos sujetos, que bueno, por pendejos…

- Entendiste mocosa… -

Cambio su agarre para tenerme ahora sujeta del cabello. Lo mire a los ojos y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando sentí que no me prestaba atención lo tome de la mano con la que me sujetaba y con su mismo peso lo tire dándole una vuelta sobre de mí culminando en el suelo. Rápidamente aproveche para correr pero de la nada salió otro hombre, este era más alto que los otros dos, con mucha más musculatura y de una apariencia sobrehumana.

- Solo debían recoger a esta chiquilla y miren lo que pasa… Los golpea… No les da vergüenza… -

Reprendía el hombre yo seguía tirada en el suelo mirándolo. Se agacho un poco y con un brazo me levanto para llevarme a cuesta como un simple costal de papas. Yo lo pateaba, golpeaba y nada, pareciera que ni le dolía o eso era.

- Larguémonos de aquí idiotas… -

Ordeno con voz mandante y los otros brincaron para ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Ahora si me llevaba la chingada, ya no podría soltarme, esta bestia era mucho más fuerte que yo, contando que dos más traían pistola. A todo esto, no sé ni para que me buscan o quieran de mi. El aire se empezó a tornar frió, como si se avecinara una tormenta de nieve, pero eso era imposible, aun estábamos en otoño, los hombres pararon y comenzaron a temblar, incluso el que me llevaba a cuesta también. Y ya veía porque, frente a nosotros se encontraba un enorme lobo que si me ponía a su lado me rebasaba en altura, su pelaje era de un color platinado, al rededor de él habían unas cadenas que estaban atoradas por una especie de espada que le atravesaba el lomo, lo mire directo a su rostro donde estaban unos extraños ojos zafiros. Gruñía, y se estaba preparando para atacar. Más eso nunca sucedió, en cambio lo que paso fue que el suelo que pisaban se comenzaba a congelar y de la nada me soltaron, caí al frió piso para tratar de correr pero no lo hice, me quede observando a ese lobo que seguía gruñendo. Lo observe mejor y note que de él salía ese hielo, ese frió.

- ¿Que nunca haces caso a lo que te dicen? –

Volteo a mirarme y me hablo… ¡hablo! y lo que es peor, su voz era la misma que me había estado hablando desde que me encontraba en la azotea.

- Ah… Yo… Eh… -

Nada coherente salía de mi boca y no era para menos, ¿Qué harían si les hablara un enorme lobo? nada verdad. Así estaba yo… en blanco y procesando todo esto.

- Deja de hiper-ventilar y sube… Debemos largarnos antes que más de ellos vengan por ti –

Ordeno mientras apuntaba con su hocico hacia su lomo para que subiera. Como pude me pare y llegue hasta el. ¿Cómo cojones pretendía que me subiera arriba de él? es enorme y con trabajo mi cabeza puede ver del otro lado de él sin pararme de puntitas.

- Sube… -

Gruño y de un empujón me dejo arriba. Cuando por fin estaba segura de que no caería por temor de sujetarme de la espada o cadena, mire frente de nosotros y los tres hombres se encontraban prácticamente congelados, bueno casi, el grandulón solo lo estaba de sus piernas, vi que trataba de llegar hasta su muñeca y de la nada un resplandor salió de ahí. Cuando me acostumbre de nuevo a la luz, note que había escapado y a lado de él estaba un enorme gusano con púas.

- Rayos lo que me faltaba –

Gruño el enorme lobo para después dar media vuelta y sacarnos de ahí. El gusano comenzaba a perseguirnos y nos lanzaba sus púas… ¡¿Nos estaba atacando un gusano?!

- Esto no es real… Esto no es real… No es real… -

Comenzaba a decirme para auto convencerme que no estaba pasando lo que pasaba.

- Si no lo fuera… No estuvieras arriba de mí tratando de sobrevivir de los ataques de ese gusano –

Comento mi peludo salvador, genial ahora me desmentía una especie de lobo anormal que puede hablar y… ¡¿Disparar?!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! De… ¿De dónde salieron esos cañones? –

Le pregunte mientras señalaba las dos cosas que sobresalían de sus costados…

- Rayos niña no es el momento para que me preguntes este tipo de cosas… -

Me regaño mientras seguíamos esquivando ataques.

- ¿A si? ¿Y cuando seria el momento? –

Amo mi sarcasmo.

- Cuando no estemos a punto de morir… ¿Vale?... Después de esto te respondo todas tus tontas dudas… -

Y brinco para un extremo esquivando ahora los disparos rojizos de un oso purpura. Mire hacia atrás y mi cara de horror se combino con mi cara de incredulidad… El panorama era el siguiente: éramos perseguidos por un gusano naranja de unos cinco metros quizás más, que tenia púas por todas partes; un oso purpura de dos metros y medio que nos lanzaba rayos rojizos por su boca; rematando con un tigre dientes de sable blanco que se desplazaba a una velocidad muy rápida ya que solo podía ver que cambiaba su posición de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos, a si, también nos atacaba con descargas eléctricas que salían de unas antenas que tenía en su cabeza.

- Que… Chingados… Esta… Pasando… -

Me dije, pero mi peludo amigo me escucho recibiendo, claro, un gruñido por parte de el... Aclaro que no lo dije como pregunta, o tal vez sonó como una, joder no se ni que pendejadas estoy diciendo.

- Que te dije!... Cállate de una buena vez y has caso por primera vez... -

Gruñir y regañar, regañar y gruñir, veo que es lo único que sabe hacer al hablar conmigo, si a eso lo puedo llamar hablar.

- No pregunté nada ni mucho menos hablaba contigo... Dedícate a esquivar los ataques... -

Me puse a la defensiva. Me regaña y da órdenes. Ni a mi tutora le aguantó tanto, vaya.

Bufo molesto y continuo corriendo al rededor de la instalación. Paro en seco y con un salto hacia atrás disparo una ráfaga de hielo desde los cañones. El gusano no lo esquivo por completo, dejando su cola expuesta y recibiendo el ataque. Una especie de polvillo verde se desprendía de la zona atacada y comenzaba a ser absorbida por mi peludo amigo.

- Agh!... Rayos... - Se quejó tocándose el hombro. Pequeños destellos verdes salían de él al igual que su gusano. - Ataque Creciente de púas paralizantes! - Grito sacando una carta blanca que instantáneamente comenzó a brillar y a aparecerle letras y una especie de imagen Holográfica iluminó al gran gusano. Sus púas cambiaron de color.

Desde ahí todo se puso en cámara lenta. Las púas de un color amarillo salieron disparadas a nuestro alrededor, el hombre sonreía como si la victoria ya fuese suya, mi peludo amigo se ponía en modo de ataque y saltaba aullando y lo vi, sus garras se convirtieron como navajas dispuestas a atravesar cualquier cosa que se interpusieran entre ellas y su destino: el gran gusano anaranjado.

Algunas púas pasaban muy cerca de nosotros, las púas que tocaban las garras eran partidas con facilidad y llegó, lo atravesó en dos ocasionándole un gran rugido desesperado de dolor.

- CARGADO EL CARTUCHO PLATEADO... - y Disparo. Cerré los ojos ante el disparo brilloso, un pequeño ardor nació de mi brazo, algo me había cortado. Al abrir mis ojos solo logre ver trozos de hielos plateados al rededor de una gran mancha negra, a lo mejor uno de ellos llegó a mi, rayos si que duelen, me compadezco del gusano.

- Noo... No... No! - gritaba el hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en destellos verdes que se iban comprimiendo cada vez más hasta desaparecer al fin dejando en su lugar un DeC y sus cartas.

Baje del gran lobo, al tocar el suelo sentí un mareo inusual. Me quite mi mochila y la deje a un lado, al momento camine con un poco de dificultad y tome el aparato entre mis manos. Estaba caliente, en su pantalla aparecieron unas palabras.

- Maister eliminado... DeC Neutralizado-

Leí o eso trataba de hacer, ya que mi vista se empezó a tornar borrosa. Me deje caer de rodillas, las cartas se tornaron oscuras y el DeC simplemente se transformó en piedra.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro, mi respiración se volvió extraña como si no pudiese respirar bien. Todo daba vueltas y lo oí con voz preocupada.

- Nat... niña... No duermas... No duer... -

Pero no escuche más. Todo se tornó oscuro, un recuerdo del pasado comenzó a repetirse, veía a mamá sonriéndome y después veía mi mano estirándose hacia un auto en llamas escuchando mi voz partida gritando.

- mamá! -

Ya no supe más de mi, el cansancio me invadía junto con la pesadilla de revivir aquel día en que las cosas empezaron a tornarse mal y deprimentes. Nunca lo olvidaría, de eso estaba segura. Nunca se iría de mis recuerdos el día en que mi madre había desaparecido de mi vida.

Continuara...

Bien ¿Que les pareció? Se que no tengo descaro de actualizar hasta ahora pero actualice ¿No? es lo que importa ahora.

Espero leer pronto sus reviews, los necesito :(.

Sin mas que agregar Espero verlos pronto con la actualización del Cap #3

Se despide de ustedes Nat-Kun Kori.


	3. Chapter 3 EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA MAISTER

CAPITULO 3.- EL NACIMIENTO DE LA MAISTER PLATEADA…

POV'S Nadie.

Todo el alrededor estaba congelado. Una especie de neblina impedía la vista. El gran lobo se encontraba parado frente al cuerpo inerte de una joven peli-azulina. Poco a poco se fue acercando más a ella. Le observó su brazo y entendió el porque de su estado. Un corte se extendía a lo ancho de su brazo derecho, emanando una cantidad no tan exagerada de líquido escarlata. Estaba mal, su estado lo delataba. Apenas había sido un leve corte, quien sabe que habría sido si esa púa hubiera alcanzado por completo a la joven, lo que apenas tenía era algo por debajo de lo que en realidad puede causar un ataque como ese.

— Debo llevarte lejos de aquí.. — Le hablo al cuerpo inerte, con la duda de si le habrá escuchado o no. — ¿Pero como lo hago? — Se pregunto a si mismo pensando en como haría para subirla arriba de él en primer lugar.

Mientras pensaba en ello, llevó su mirada hacia la mochila de la joven. Sea lo que sea que traía ahí, le estaba llamando, un llamado que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Dio unos pasos hacia el maletín pero se detuvo al oír unos pasos apresurados, inmediatamente dio media vuelta para ver de que o quien se trataba.

— Vaya... Veo que tienes... Complicaciones... —Hablo divertido un hombre de cabellera negra sujetado en una coleta, se encontraba parado mirándole a el y luego a la chica, en su rostro algo se descoloco.

— Humano insolente... Quien te crees para... — Le encaraba, poniéndose en plan de defensa ante el cuerpo de la joven y el sujeto extraño.

— Tantos años y sigues siendo el mismo Lobo gruñón... No has cambiado nada Dhuran.. — Sonrió nostálgico por lo dicho a lo último.

— ¿Yamada? — Pregunto en forma de afirmación y duda.

*No, no podía ser él...* Pensaba en su mente mientras iba tiempo atrás en su recuerdos. *Imposible que ese niño inquieto que conocí muchos años atrás sea... sea este... Viejo de mirada estoica* Sacaba conclusiones.

— El mismo... — Respondió llevando sus manos hasta los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? No mejor dime... — Le volvió a interrumpir, sacando un gruñido de molestia por parte del lobo.

— No hay tiempo... Debemos irnos... Cuando estemos lejos y en un lugar seguro te respondo. — Y tomó a la joven en brazos para luego correr con dirección a la entrada del plantel.

Por otro lado, el lobo sólo rodó sus ojos ante lo dicho por aquel hombre. Era obvio que el Karma le castigo, no respondió las dudas de la desobediente chiquilla y ahora, el mocoso, como le decía cuando este era niño, le hacía lo mismo que él le hiso a ella. Patrañas. Y ya que, no le quedaba de otra más que seguirlo, pero antes de partir quedó mirando el maletín por algunos segundos, cuando se decidió a irse, la tomo con su hocico y con grandes zancadas lo alcanzó.

La instalación se encontraba deshabitada, los profesores habían desalojado a los alumnos en cuanto vieron criaturas extrañas destruir el plantel. El hombre de coleta seguía corriendo pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta principal, dio media vuelta y miro al gran lobo.

— ¿Que pasa mocoso? — Le pregunto ante la acción de pararse, una vez que había bajado el maletín.

— ¡Oye! Que no me digas así... Ya no soy un niño... — Se quejó por la forma en que se diría a él, aunque en el fondo extrañaba ese mote "cariñoso", *Como en los viejos tiempos* Pensó dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

— Da igual... ¿Que pasa? — Desvío su mirada mientras buscaba algún inconveniente o peligro que le obligará a detenerse así.

— Hay muchos afuera... Policías ... No deben verte... Así — Hablo entrecortado buscando las palabras adecuadas para referirse al lobo de carácter algo explosivo.

— No... Ni de chiste me haré pasar por esa estúpida versión mía de nuevo — Se opuso ante la idea que sacaba a relucir entre palabras aquel hombre.

— No tenemos tiempo... Ni ella tampoco... Debo atenderle antes que sea más tarde. — Pedía. Llevo su mirada hasta el rostro de la joven, su piel pálida comenzaba a llenarse de gotas de sudor, tenia los ojos cerrados con bastante fuerza y se movía, era claro que tenía una pesadilla.

— Bien... Lo haré... Lo que me faltaba. — Se quejaba en voz baja apartándose un poco del hombre y la chica.

Una vez que estaba a una distancia segura, tomo postura de sumisión, bajando su cabeza hasta al ras del suelo y escondiendo su cola entre sus patas. Nuevamente los destellos se hicieron presente, pero en esta ocasión no eran de un color verdoso sino más bien de un hermoso azul marino, los cuales salían de apoco y como podían del maletín de la chica.

Aquellos destellos lo rodearon enseguida, poco a poco cada uno de ellos se fueron comprimiendo ocultándolo en el proceso. En cuestión de segundos, el gran lobo se había convertido en una pequeña motita gris. De la espada y cadenas no quedaba rastro alguno, habían sido sustituidos por una especie de figura formada por su propio pelaje del mismo color de aquellos destellos, empezaban en su cuello y hacían unas líneas arremolinadas hasta su lomo..

— No soy ni una pulga de mi verdadera forma — Comparó su tamaño actual con su forma normal. Exagerando para "plantear" su problema, en otras palabras... — Detesto parecer un cachorro — Dijo sin más su molestia, conservando aún su voz.

— Sabes... Te vez más adorable en tu estado Orphan — Se burló el de coleta al momento de seguir caminando.

Bufo molesto por el comentario del hombre y camino detrás de él llevando a rastras y con dificultad el maletín. Ya no tenía preguntas sobre porqué debía estar ahí y ahora entendía del porque le atacaron. Esa niña sin duda traía consigo un Dispositivo de Control-Maister. Ya tenía claro cual era su objetivo al haber llegado a este mundo, la última vez que estuvo aquí fue por un choque de dimensión y le tocó ser cuidado por aquella humana de la cual nunca se olvidaría. Ahora él estaba ahí para cuidar a esta niña, que, irónicamente, es la hija de aquella mujer que le cuido hacia años atrás.

*los mismos ojos* Pensó para si, una vez que se encontraba arriba del auto de Yamada con dirección desconocida para él, recordando cuando la vio desde la ventana y a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, distinguió los hermosos orbes esmeralda de la chica.

Una vez pusieron un pie fuera del lugar, más de una docena de policías tenían sus armas apuntándoles. Con un poco de dificultad y mientras hablaba, comenzó a explicar que pertenecía a la CIA Japonesa y que se encontraba ahí por cuestión de seguridad nacional excusándose que debía llevar a la chica con un doctor, ya que era una "testigo" de lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Y como si nada, los hombres bajaron sus armas y le ayudaron a llegar hasta su camioneta, subiéndose los tres y salir de ahí a velocidad máxima que permitía el vehículo.

El ahora cachorro iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto, manteniéndose aún en su estado Orphan. A un lado de él, llevaba el maletín cuidándolo celosamente, perdido en sus pensamientos recordando aquella promesa que le hiso a su humana, que cuando la hiso no tenía ningún sentido y en estos momentos comenzaba a tenerlo.

* Descuida Saeko... La cuidaré... Te lo aseguró. * Prometió en su mente, mirando por la ventana y viendo a través de ella que, una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Y no sólo era la que se veía en el ambiente, sino más bien, aquella que podía terminar con todos, humanos y Child's.

— Y no será la ultima que pelearemos... —

POV'S Dhuran.

Han pasado poco más de cuatro días, y aun no ah despertado. El viejo de Yamada ah intentado de todo, primero desinfecto la herida y le dio unas pastillas para humanos, quien sabe de que. Trató con unas cosas llamadas inyecciones y nada. E incluso le incrustó una aguja que está conectada a una bolsa llena de agua, o algún líquido que parecía a agua. Los humanos son tan... raros.

Últimamente me eh estado preocupando mucho por esta chiquilla. Pero es que la sola idea de fallarle a Saeko, me da pavor. O acaso, será otra cosa...

— Me pones más nervioso si sólo te la pasas frente a su cama... Como si desconfiaras de mí. — Hablo Yamada, mientras le cambiaba la bolsa, ahora ya vacía, de agua.

— No desconfío... Es sólo que... A demorado mucho en despertar. — Respondo y en parte es verdad.

— Vaya, nunca creí ver por mis propios ojos que te importará alguien más además de ti... Claro, por segunda vez. — Menciona divertido, levantando sus cejas de una manera extraña, humanos.

— A callar mocoso... Quiero que despierte para que me diga de donde ah sacado el Dispositivo de control eso es todo. — Me acuesto poniendo mi cabeza arriba de mis patas una vez que me había subido a una cama que había allí.

— Para que quieres saber si la respuesta es más que obvia... Saeko se lo dio... No busques más de lo que ya encontraste. — Me refiere siguiendo él, por su parte, con la revisión de la niña.

Bufo molesto por ello. ¡No aceptó que ella lo tenga!. Era de Saeko, ¡MI HUMANA! Y sera muy su hija pero no quiero que lo tenga. Y no es porque sea su Child, para nada, es sólo que, ¡Ahg!, sentimientos de humanos, ¡ME CONFUNDEN! Mi vida era más fácil sin pensar mucho las cosas, sólo actuar y ya. Durante todo este tiempo solo me eh dedicado a pensar mientras cumplo lo prometido.

— Aun no hay ninguna respuesta... Temo lo peor... — Baja su mirada ante la sola idea de que aquella chiquilla muera. Admito que en el fondo me siento igual a él.

— No debí de hacer el ataque muy cerca de ese gusano... — Me reprendí, sabia muy bien que ese tipo de Child's son muy peligrosos, en especial ese ataque. Nada se puede hacer una vez que el veneno de las púas te tocan. Y ahora veo que en humanos es peor.

En estos dos días, Yamada a intentado de mil maneras remover el veneno y sólo a conseguido retrasar la contaminación a todo su organismo. Y lo que es peor, la chiquilla a dejado de moverse entre pesadillas y no sabemos si es porque los efectos se han controlado o si esta empeorando.

— Tengo una idea... Pero no se si funcione... O lo permitas... — Me saco de mis pensamientos, llamando mi atención de por medio.

— No quedan opciones... ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? — Respondí, tengo una posible idea de lo que piensa, y también creo que no funcionará.

— Si le colocamos el DeC... Puede que los brazaletes que diseño Saeko le ayuden a que limpie su organismo al menos en un 86% de su totalidad — Sacaba una hipótesis dirigiéndose hasta una mesa y tomo las tres partes.

— No sabemos si en verdad funcionen... ¿Se los viste usar? o al menos ¿Sabes que hacen esas cosas? — Preguntaba intentando comprender un poco aquellos objetos.

— Si funcionaran... Saeko los diseños... Ella fue la de la idea de los DeC y funcionaron... Estas partes las estaba construyendo para integrarlas al nuevo modelo que creaba — Respondió con firmeza, aunque se escuchaba que dudaba si realmente funcionaran, él mismo lo ah dicho, las creó, nunca tuvo tiempo de probarlas.

— ¿Y que se supone que será lo que "limpie su organismo"? — Otra duda y miles más se me estaban formando en mi mente. Tengo la sospecha que ni el mismo Yamada sabe las respuestas de ellas. Al menos no de la mayoría.

— Nanomaquinas, pequeñas partes mecanizadas que le permitirán utilizar a un nivel diferente su energía, así como también le ayudarán a tener mayor resistencia, fuerza y percepción de su entorno... — Contesto mirando aquellas cosas entre sus manos.

— Sabes mucho sobre el trabajo de Saeko... Nanomaquinas... La ultima vez que escuchamos de esas cosas no las estaban usando para algo bueno... ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió con aquel sujeto y esas cosas? — Una ira por los recuerdos comenzó a crecer en mí.

— Si lo recuerdo... Pero estás son diferentes... Estás las creo el Doc. Kraux junto con Saeko para ayudar a vivir a... — Contesto un poco furico, por lo cual le interrumpí.

— Si es así porque las puso en esas cosas... Porque no solo se las daba y ya... — Recalque lo obvio, Saeko, que tanto hacías con todo lo que aprendiste de nosotros.

— No le fue fácil... Diseñaron las propias a base de las que ellos crearon... Las mejoraron claro, pero ella comprendió que su función podía ir más allá de las principales que tenia; resistencia... Más no pudo llevárselas, ese día fue cuando desapareció... Y apenas... Una semana atrás... Me llego un e-mail de una cuenta desconocida con el reporte de estas cosas... Y una pequeña petición... Que les buscara... — Su voz se torno triste y melancólico, su mirada se oscureció, se sentía extraño verlo, era como si supiera algo más que no quisiera decir por temor a llorar por decirlo.

La sola idea de no cumplir mi promesa luchaba contra la idea de que no debía usar el DeC de Saeko. Esa niña es el mismo retrato de mi humana en sus años de juventud, mismo ojos, mismo caminar y casi el mismo cabello, sólo su estúpido carácter que me saca de quicio, es igual al de aquel chiquillo insolente. Eh estado en el mundo humano por más de 5 años, para ser específicos, 9. Y de un modo me eh encariñado con esta niña. Ella no lo sabe pero siempre eh estado a su lado, aunque no me ve, aunque no me oiga, siempre sola, siempre triste, siempre alejando a los demás por temor a ser dañaba. Algo en lo que nos parecemos.

Por estar pensando en muchas cosas, no me di cuenta que Yamada le ah puesto el DeC y este se ah cerrado a su muñeca izquierda. Con cuidado tomo la otra mano y le colocó el guante-púlcera. Escuchamos un clip de cerrado y procedió a poner la última parte. Acomodo los dedos en las partes correspondientes y unió las piezas dándole un giro. Observamos como después de segundos, el dispositivo comenzaba el proceso de escaneo y unión. Yamada corrió hacía una computadora, tecleo algunas cosas y volvió con la niña para conectarle algo o a algo. Desapareció de mi vista unos momentos para regresar con un tubo lleno de una extraña viscosidad verdosa. Cuando creí pensar que ya tenia todo lo que necesitaría, le dio click a la computadora e inicio todo.

— Los choques que recibe por parte de las nanomaquinas le ayudarán a aumentar las habilidades que ya te dije, también le ayudaran a elevar su regeneración y actuarán como anticuerpos y así evitar que, si es dañada, no sea muy grave su herida — Me explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, en el fondo lo agradecía. — A su vez atacan cualquier virus o bacteria que le pudiese ocasionar alguna enfermedad o en su caso, impedir que la enfermedad que tenia Kanji, se genere en ella... — Voltee a verle al oír aquello — Pero hay un problema... —Espere a que continuara pero no lo hiso, su rostro cambio de uno serio al de sorpresa. Voltee el mio para ver que era y también me paso a mi.

Mi asombro llegó sin más cuando vi que el DeC cambiaba su característico color esmeralda por un plateado. ¡PLATEADO! Han habido rojos, naranjas, azules, verdes, e incluso amarillos pero no plateados. Cuando los crearon, estos tomaron el color de su portador a base del escaneo que hacia el aparato para determinar una identificación. Según de las palabra del viejo Doctor Kraux, esa identificación determinaba el nivel que podía llegar a tener un Maister con nosotros.

Vimos como movió su rostro y después abrió los ojos en un segundo, se levantó levemente y pude ver un cambio rápido de sus esmeralda, ¿o fue mi imaginación?. No se en que momento nos habíamos acercado Yamada y yo, pero estábamos muy cerca de ella. De pronto se sentó de golpe y se paró como si no hubiera tenido absolutamente nada, tomo su maletín y se largo de la habitación en donde estábamos. Minutos después regreso cambiada con unos pantalones negros y una playera azul que no se de donde los habrá sacado. Se nos quedo mirando sería, dio miedo la forma en como hablo.

— Tenemos que llegar al Mundo de los Child's... Rápido... — Firme y sin rodeos nos había preguntado/pedido/ordenado con una voz a la cual yo clasifique como sería y madura con un toque agresivo.

Sin duda esta humana cada vez me sorprendía más cada día y no era para menos. Que yo sepa, ningún humano había cruzado nuestra barrera, somos nosotros los que llegamos a ellos. Y si existía la remota suposición de que pudiese llegar a pasar, ¿Que es lo que buscaríamos ahí?

— Te has dañado el cerebro niña... ¿Porque a mi mundo? — Le pregunto observándola mientras ella solo se acomoda la bolsa en su brazo derecho. Los brazaletes se encuentran allí, pero las extrañas telas no. El DeC brilla de una manera que no había visto antes.

— No lo se... Tuve muchos sueños y en todos se mostraba tu mundo... O algo parecido a el — Contesta mientras piensa en lo que fueron esos sueños, un brillo pasa por sus ojos y una sonrisa se le forma pero inmediatamente se va. Me queda mirando y luego desvía su vista a Yamada. — No tenemos tiempo... En dos días ellos llegarán, y en una semana los que nos persiguieron también lo harán. — Advierte y lo que dice no es nada bueno.

No entendía nada de lo que decía, menos Yamada lo hacía, pero ¡Hey! Ella no es normal, lo eh comprobado durante más de 20 años, su madre tampoco lo era, pero siempre tenía razón y aunque parezca absurdo le debo de creer, porque quizás tenga la clave y sepa algo que nosotros no sabemos, o al menos yo. Me eh dado cuenta que todos ocultan algo, se lo ocultan a ella también. Y me encargare de averiguar que es lo que se esta ocultando y pasando ahora. Tuve que asentir para darles a entender que ya no tenia otra opción más que seguirlos.

— Si es así, debemos irnos enseguida... Dhuran, ¿Podrías dirigirnos?— Me hablo Yamada.

— Debemos llegar al norte de Osaka... Allí se encuentra un portal hacia el mundo Child — Pensé en la entrada más cerca para ellos dos.

— Antes de eso... Debemos encontrar a la Bailarina y después... A la Amatista... — Menciono, ¿Bailarina? ¿Amatista?

— ¿Y quienes son ellas? — Pregunto oportuno Yamada.

— No lo se... Pero ellas están involucradas y debemos protegerles — Su semblante cambio a uno de interrogación, tratando de recordar lo que había soñado.

— ¿Y como las encontraremos si no recuerdas como son? — Me toco a mi preguntar.

— Porque no debemos encontrarlas... Ellas nos encontraran a nosotros... —

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Bien ahí esta el tercer cap. de esto. Espero que les guste.<br>Ahora tengo que pensar en como debo desarrollar el cuarto. Ya lo tengo todo pensado, solo es cuestión de escribirlo y ese es el problema conmigo.  
>Pero descuiden, eh prometido que no dejare a medias la historia, por lo cual utilizare el viejo dicho de "Mejor tarde que nunca"<p>

En fin. Solo me queda decirles que dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o quejas del porque escribo esto y que cuando me llevaran con un psiquiatra.  
>Se siente bonito llegar y ver que tienes comentarios, eso anima al escritor, solo pido eso. Bueno me voy. Hasta la próxima. Ja ne!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 SUEÑO IRREAL I parte

Creo que me pase... Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿O no?... Bueno, bueno, no los entretengo más y les dejo la continuación. Debo de aclarar que esta parte fue super-mega-hiper difícil de escribir para mi... No se de donde saque esto, lo leí una y otra vez y yo me quedaba con cara de ¿WTF? porque no se ni yo misma lo que es esto... Espero y aun así les guste...

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**  
><em><span>Mai HiMEOtome _**no son de mi propiedad**, pertenecen a alguien más  
>(que le gusta vernos sufrir por un poco de ShizNat).<br>Yo solo los tome para darles algo que leer y con que entretenerlos.

POR FAVOR NO ME DEMANDEN NI QUIERAN INTERNARME EN UN PSIQUIÁTRICO.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4.- SUEÑO IRREAL I parte:<strong>  
><strong>PISANDO TIERRAS DESCONOCIDAS…<strong>

***  
><em>"Y tuve con una sola mirada tuya para sentirme vulnerable...<em>  
><em>Que me has hecho?<em>  
><em>Que desconozco esto que esta naciendo dentro de mi..."<em>

oOoOo

POV'S Shizuru.

Temor.  
>Es lo que tengo ahora y desde días atrás. Se que no debería tenerlo pero, conforme los seguía teniendo, más reales se sentían. Como si en verdad estuviera ahí, lo siento, al dar mis primeros pasos en esos lugares. Siento el frió suelo, la yerba rosar mis pies descalzos, hasta podría jurar que al despertar en algunas ocasiones, tengo en mí el aroma a tierra mojada. Estoy comenzando a dudar si lo que me rodea es real o un sueño, porque, no puedo distinguirlos, no, ya no puedo.p

— ¡FUJINO! ¿Aun en cama? Alístate enseguida... Ha aparecido otro jardín destruido en el campus y como parte del consejo estudiantil tu deber es de estar ahí prestante... —

Puedo oír la voz de Suzushiro Haruka. Más no podía saber de donde provenía, no le veía, sentía estar en mi cama pero no era así, mi mirada viajo a mi alrededor, esta vez tenia frente a mi la imagen de un desierto. Seguía yo volteando para todas mis direcciones y no la veía. ¿Será a caso que me eh vuelto loca?

— ... ¡FUJINO! Te estoy hablando... No me igno... ¿Fujino? —

Poco a poco se estaba materializando la silueta de Haruka. Cuando logre reaccionar y abrir mis ojos, tuve que cerrarlos de golpe por la brillante luz que me rodeaba.

— ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy? ¿Que ah pasado? — Pregunto, me siento desorientada y perdida, como si hubiese viajado de un lugar a otro en segundos.

— En el Hospital jovencita... Llego aquí por un ataque epiléptico que presento en su habitación hacia horas atrás. — Respondió el medico, esté inmediatamente se acerco a mi y comenzó a revisarme.

— ¿Ataque epiléptico? Pero yo no sufro de epilepsia ni otra enfermedad... — Contradigo exaltada.

— ... Usted lo experimento por algún motivo inexplicable, ya que su compañera nos comento que se encontraba en cama y con la vista perdida, segundos después se desplomo y comenzó a convulsionar... Cuando le trajeron los paramédicos me informaron que sus pupilas se encontraban totalmente contraídas... — Narraba lo que se supone que había pasado, yo recordaba otras cosas.

— No recuerdo nada de lo sucedido... — Menciono, trato de sentarme pero me lo impide el medico.

— Es normal... Le recomiendo descanse, ahora se encuentra bien y estable, pero me temo que la tendremos en observación por al menos dos días. — Y se retira dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

No lo comprendía, recuerdo a Haruka, o la sombra de ella y después... Después tenia frente de mi a un gran pulpo, ¿o eran serpientes?, yo pienso que era una combinación de ambos... Se encontraba frente a mi, bufando, un sonido idéntico al de las ballenas, con el cual me llamaba, lo se, lo sabia y lo comprendía. Me aclamaba, como si me hubiese estado esperando por años y me conociera desde entonces o tal vez de más antes.

— Kiyohime — Susurre al aire y sentí que ya no me encontraba sola.

oOoOoOo

Una sombra negra me veía, con unos ojos rojos casi iguales a los míos. Su gran tamaño se podía comparar al de un edificio de dos plantas. Se acercaba a mi, yo trataba de retroceder pero me sentí rodeada por algo igual a un tentáculo, impidiéndome el paso. Bufó mientras poco a poco su tamaño comenzaba a disminuir al menos un poco hasta estar casi a mi par.

_— Ojou-sama... Ah llegado su turno... —_

Fuerte y a la vez delicada, era esa voz que se escuchaba en todos lados y a la vez en ninguna parte. Comencé a mirar hacia todas mis direcciones y ahora me encontraba en un gran campo, bellas flores se asomaban en unas partes de este. Camine un poco y a lo lejos vi a una chica, corría en dirección contraria mía, de momento se detuvo y giro, chocando su mirada conmigo. Me sentí hipnotizada al ver aquellos esmeraldas que se veían un poco opacos. Extrañamente solo pude verle sus ojos, lo demás de ella se encontraba en penumbras.

_— Ella... — _Hablo Kyohime con un poco de enojo.

Trataba de acercarme un poco, pero no podía, seguía siendo detenida. Intente de unas y mil formas de liberarme pero no pude, ella quiso llegar a mi pero no le fue posible, desapareció en un instante. Eso me asusto, tenia miedo de que me sucediera lo mismo. Abría mi boca para emitir algún sonido pero no salia nada, como si estuviese seca, o no tuviera voz en ese momento.

_— No se preocupe... No le pasara... Su alma es la que vimos... Usted esta aquí mentalmente... —_ Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa al escuchar aquello, ¿como sabia que pensaba eso? Quiero irme de donde sea que estoy pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no reacciona o simplemente dejó de hacerme caso. Doy una bocada de aire y caigo a un vació sin fin y oscuro. ¡¿Porque estaba yo aquí?!

_— ... Su destino... Esa es la repuesta a su pregunta... —_ Respondió Kiyohime desde donde sea que se encontraba.

Volví a aparecer en otro lugar, un espeso bosque. Esta vez intente correr y lo logre. Con trabajo veía parte del camino, a duras penas esquivaba lo que me encontraba y al final sucedió, choque. Caímos por el impulso que yo llevaba. ¿Caímos?, Levante la mirada y vi, de nuevo, esos ojos esmeraldas, ligeramente sorprendidos. Su cuerpo había recibido el impacto suyo y aparte el mio, pero no se le veía adolorida. De un impulso me levante de ella y después de eso no sabia que hacer.

_— Interesante... —_ Oí la voz de Kiyohime. Ambas nos sorprendimos.

— Disculpa yo... — Pronuncie, me alegre en el interior por tener voz de nuevo.

_— Mi Ojou-sama agradece tu buena voluntad de haberle salvado de aquel golpe a ella si le iba a causar un gran dolor, en cambio a ti no... — _Kiyohime me interrumpió, diciendo palabras que no iba a decir.

— Bueno yo... Creo que no fue nada... ¿Como es que llegamos aquí? — Su voz era un poco grave.

— Ni yo misma se como... — Trataba de contestar pero nuevamente fui interrumpida.

_— Yo le eh traído... Tu solo estas aquí por el simple hecho de que alguien te ah llamado y te hiso venir por algo... —_ Dudas y más dudas crecían en mi. Esto era en verdad confuso.

— ¿Y quien me llama o me trajo? — Pregunto confundida. Como quisiese ayudarle pero yo estaba igual o más perdida que ella.

_— Yo no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta... Piensa humana... ¿Alguna pista de ello? —_ Se compadeció de la joven peliazulina. Sonreí por ello.

— No lo se... Desperté en un prado incendiado y luego aparecí en aquel campo donde la vi a ella... — Me señalo para después mirarme. Su mirada me incomodaba de alguna forma, tuve que desviar mi mirada, sentía mis mejillas arder. **_¿Que me pasaba?_**

_— ¡Más respeto para mi Ojuo-sama! Humana insolente... —_ Le regaño ante la forma en como me hablo. A mi no me molesto en lo absoluto, no veía el porque se ponía así Kiyohime.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Que todos son iguales? — Levanto sus manos y su mirada hacia lo que se suponía debía ser el cielo y no creía o más bien no creíamos lo que veíamos... — ¿Como... Que... Eh? — Decía o trataba de decir, pero no logro crear alguna oración coherente.

_— ¿Apenas te das cuenta?... —_ Preguntaba burlona, yo fruncí el ceño. Es acaso que le molestaba adrede. _— Lo siento Ojou-sama... Por no decirle antes —_ Pensé que se disculpaba, pero no fue por lo de la joven sino, por no contarme sobre lo que veía.

Sobre de nosotras se encontraba nuestro mundo, o el que parecía serlo, a una distancia considerablemente cerca, más no era así. Yo pensé que nos encontrábamos en un sueño, y que todo esto era producto de mi imaginación, un simple sueño. Es más ¿Si esto es un sueño porque no recuerdo haberme dormido?. Nos encontrábamos absortas mirando el cielo, más eso termino cuando sentimos temblar el suelo, seguido despumes un extraño ruido. Inconscientemente me sujete de su brazo para evitar caerme. La sentí estremecerse por mi toque, gire mi rostro para verle dándome cuenta que su mirada seguía algo o a alguien. Con un poco de duda, acercaba su mano para soltarse de mi agarre, yo temerosa de quedar sola lo solté poco a poco, sus ojos se gritaban un lo siento y comenzó a correr, dejándome ahí, y eso lo sentí mal. **_¿Mal? ¿Enserio y porque?_**

_— ¡Hey espera! —_ Le grito Kiyohime logrando su cometido. Ella no volteo. _— Tienes tres días para llegar de nuevo aquí... Al mundo Child... Mi Ojou-sama y yo te esperaremos ese tiempo... Si no llegas... Dejaras de contar con nosotras... La siguiente persona le has visto ahora, siguele y descubre donde esta... Pero ten cuidado... No estamos solo nosotras aquí... Ni menos haya... —_ No comprendía nada de lo que le decía, alguien me tendrá que dar explicaciones después.

— ¿Porque me dices eso? — Se giro pero solo me veía a mi, no sabíamos donde estaba Kiyohime.

_— Esta en el destino de mi Ojou-sama y de algún modo tu estas también en el... Ya has encontrado a la Amatista de esta historia... Sigue a la que debe ser la Bailarina... El Guerrero y el Arquero te encontraran... —_ Continuo con las "instrucciones" que debía de seguir aquella chica.

— ¿Porque debería hacer todo lo que me digas? ¿Que gano con seguir a la... "Bailarina"? — Lo mismo me preguntaba yo.

_— Rayos... Eres una humana muy preguntona... Soy una Child "vidente", por así decirlo. Que ganas con seguirla... Fácil, sabrás a quien buscas, o en tu caso, quien te encuentra. ¿Entendiste? —_ Yo no. Confuso, esa era mi palabra del día.

— Creo... Bien... Entonces les buscare... — Y se iba por donde se supone que había visto a la "bailarina".

_— ¿No escuchas? Nosotros te encontraremos... No busques... Deja que todo lleve su ritmo... —_ ¿Ah?.

— ... Entendido; no buscar... — Asintió para luego comenzar a correr.

_— Tienes que saber una cosa más... Seras la única que podrá guiarnos... Y por ende tendrás la obligación de protegernos... —_ Advirtió en voz un poco más alta. La joven volteo a verme pero antes de decir algo desapareció.

— Muy bien Kiyohime... ¿Que fue eso? — Le pregunto al aire, me debe explicaciones y me las tendrá que dar.

_— Lamento decirle que aun no podre estar con usted para cuidarla... Solo estoy por su mente y mis poderes así son muy limitados... Aparte de usted y ella, los demás aun deben encontrar a sus hijo... —_ Comunicaba, yo trataba de entender.

— ¿Podrías contarme que esta pasando? — Pedí, más sin embargo comencé a sentirme extraña.

_— Lo siento Ojou-sama ya no hay tiempo... —_ Se disculpo. El ambiente cambio, sentía que era succionada por algún agujero.

— No, espera... ¿Podemos hablar después? — Me sujeto de alguna forma para no ser tragada por aquello que me quería llevar.

_— Pronto nos encontraremos y responderé todas sus dudas... Por mientras seguiré con usted como ahora lo eh estado... —_ Afirmo decidida a dejarme ir.

— ¿Sabre de que destino hablas? — Ya no pude más, me llevo sea lo que sea que me estaba jalando.

_— Eso Ojou-sama... Aun no se lo puedo decir... —_ La oía a lo lejos.

Simplemente me encontraba en la nada, no había absolutamente nada, una oscuridad me acorralaba y sentía que caía a un vació sin fin, de nuevo, pero esta vez, no sabia con exactitud si aparecería en otro lugar o en la habitación de aquel hospital. Mi mente trabajaba al cien, eso termino cuando...

— Despierta... Hija... Despierta —

Soy sujetada por mis hombros, alguien me llama, es mamá. ¿Donde esta? Mi mano se estira a la nada y la siento, su suave piel, cálida, esta a mi lado. Con la seguridad de que al abrir mis ojos la podre ver y desaparecerá esa oscuridad que me rodeaba, los cierro con más fuerza para poder abrirlos al fin y funciono.

— Madre... — Solo digo, con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

— Shizuru, hija... ¿Que has soñado? — Se pregunta preocupada y dudo de si decirle de mis "sueños" o mentirle.

— ... — No respondo, no se que debería decirle.

— ¿Que es lo que te aqueja?... ¿Te preocupa algo en particular? — Me toma de mis manos y se acerca un poco más a mi.

— Nada... Solo es... Cansancio... — Miento.

— Esto esta mal... Desde el día en que te dio el ataque no has mejorado casi nada... — Finas lagrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos lava de mi madre. Aquellos ojos casi iguales a los míos.

— No es para tanto... Sucedió esta mañana... — Le resto importancia, pero mi madre me mira con tristeza.

— Eso fue hace una semana atrás... — Corrige y yo me sobresalto.

¿Como era posible que perdiera la noción del tiempo? Rápidamente alguien respondió por mi, con esa voz delicada, me ponía al tanto de lo que estaba pasando:_"El tiempo aquí y aya no es el mismo"_... Y no comprendía, más me confundía. ¿Que eran esos lugares? ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Porque soy la amatista?

— Mamá... Recuerdas que una vez mi abuela me contó sobre tus aventuras en Rusia... — Tenia que decirle, y recordé que la abuela me había contado eso.

— ... Si... ¿Que tiene que ver con lo que te esta pasando?... — Estaba nerviosa y temerosa de mi respuesta.

— Creo que yo... Yo... Yo también escucho a Kiyohime —

oOoOoOo

POV'S Kyoko  
>(Madre de Shizuru)<p>

Me encontraba en una junta cuando me llamaron. Mi corazón casi se me escapa de mi cuerpo al haberme enterado que mi hija, mi pequeña Shizuru había tenido un ataque epiléptico. No dude ni un segundo y tome el primer vuelo hacia Fuuka para llegar al otro día en la mañana, temía lo peor, preferiría mil veces que tuviese una extraña enfermedad a que fuera eso. No me mal entiendan es solo que... De pequeña me toco a mi, también a mi madre... Incluso a mi bisabuela. No quería que mi pequeña cargase con ello también. Pensé que nunca le tocaría, pues a mi me paso a los 15. Cuando paso un año después de esa edad en mi Shizuru, un alivio creció en mi y me relaje, pero no, comenzó ahora, justo ahora.

— ¿Como se encuentra? — Pregunto al primer doctor que veo al llegar al hospital.

— Ehhh... ¿Cual es el nombre de la paciente? — Me pregunto amable el joven. Tal parece que apenas comenzaba a emprender su profesión.

— Shizuru... Fujino Shizuru... — Hablaba muy rápido, debo controlarme.

— Se encuentra estable, solo fue una crisis pasajera que tuvo... En estos momentos se encuentra estable... — Respondía leyendo aquellos resultados de lo que fuese que le hayan hecho.

— ¿Puedo pasarla a verla? — Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

— En estos momentos esta descansando... Sigame por favor.— Creí que me negaría mi petición, no, aquel joven fue muy amable al llevarme frente a la puerta donde detrás de ella se encontraba mi hija.

— Gracias. — Le agradecí, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se me escapaban.

— Llame si despierta o sucede algo. — Y se retiro.

Temerosa pose mi mano en la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar pero me detuve, un familiar ruido llamo mi atención. Separe mis manos de la puerta y las lleve dentro de mi bolso, ahí, entre tantas cosas, guardado en un bolsillo en particular, se encontraba sonando con la pantalla prendida, su forma y color aun seguían siendo los mismos como lo era de hace años. Lo saque y una tristeza me invadió. Acepto que fueron mis mejores momento con ellos, más aun así, a la vez son los peores que siempre me recordaran que a pesar de todo también fui parte de esa horrible historia. Y ahora, sin poder evitarlo, le toca a mi hija ser parte de la misma pero a la vez diferente de la que yo viví.

— Si me estas escuchando... Te pido por favor que cuides de ella... — Susurro al aire y me decido por fin a entrar, agradecida de que Shizuru este dormida y no pueda verme llorar.

Con el DeC aun en mis manos lo escondo en ellas queriendo ocultar su existencia. Se me escapo el aire y aguante la respiración obligándome a cerrar rápidamente la puerta. Ahí, acostada en esa cama, mi hija se encontraba lejos de aquí, pidiendo en apenas en un susurro, respuestas a las preguntas que lanzaba y callando cuando le eran respondidas. Más su rostro pálido me preocupaba.

— Es mi turno... el mio — Decía en su estado inconsciente.

Me mordí mi labio y guarde el DeC donde lo tenia, me acerque a un lado de ella. Acaricie su cabellera color ocre y le deposite un beso en su frente con una decisión ya en mi mente... Ya era el tiempo, quisiera o no.

oOoOoOo

Una semana se ah cumplido ya y mi pequeña aun no reacciona. Si esta con nosotros, come poco y casi no habla más que lo necesario, pero yo se que ella no ah despertado del todo, solo es Kiyohime. Los doctores la han mantenido aun en el hospital por petición mía y porque su presión se encuentra muy baja.

— ¿Porque ahora? — Le pregunto. Se que esta con ella y que mi hija no me escuchara.

_— Porque así esta escrito... —_ Responde con la voz de mi hija pero con un toque singular que la hace reconocible, oh Kiyohime, te eh extrañado pero así no era una de las formas de volverte a ver, en este caso, escuchar.

— Destino... Odio esa palabra, nosotros somos quienes lo hacemos, lo pintamos como queramos... — Recrimino su respuesta con algo que de antemano siempre decía.

_— Muy cierto... Más aun así, aquellos hilos cuyos finales son siempre diferentes unos de otros, siempre estarán antes que su propietario... Tu misma lo dijiste, son ustedes los que deciden cuales cortar y utilizar. —_ Sin enojo y como si yo no le hubiera dicho nada, responde.

— ¿Terminara?... — Temerosa a la respuesta susurro aquello.

_— Con tu hija... Si... Probablemente... El futuro es incierto... —_ Mira por la ventana, como buscando las respuesta o el permiso para hablar de eso.

— Si es incierto.. ¿Como sabes sobre lo que hace el destino?... — Menciono dándole la espalda.

_— Porque todo tiene su tiempo y momento... Y tarde o temprano, de a poco se va revelando... —_ La escucho decir.

No dije nada más. Lleve mi mirada hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de mi hija, Kiyohime asiente y con una mano me llama para que me encuentre cerca para cuando despierte. Cierra los ojos y se acuesta mientras poco a poco el silencio invade completamente la habitación. Unos minutos después la siento regresar, a Shizuru. Trata de alejarse o evitar algo, se mueve mucho, su voz invade la habitación.

— No, espera... ¿Podemos hablar después? — Le pregunta a Kiyohime con una voz de suplica.

— ¿Sabre de que destino hablas? — Vuelve a preguntarle, sus manos se vuelven puños manteniendo fuerza en ellos como si con eso evitaría algo.

Su cuerpo se relajo pero comenzó a moverse para todos lados, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, gritaba, con miedo, con desesperación, no pude aguantar más y decidí tomarla de los hombros y ayudarle a despertar. Con un suave zarandeo la regreso conmigo logrando que empezara a calmarse. Me aventure a llamarle.

— Despierta... Hija... Despierta —

Estiro una de sus manos y me toco, sintiéndome a su lado apretó sus ojos y los abrió de golpe, con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente el colchón de la cama, aferrándose si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Madre... — Me dice con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, mis lagrimas comienzan a formarse.

— Shizuru, hija... ¿Que has soñado? — Pregunte preocupada con la esperanza de que me cuente, pero lo dudo.

— ... — Se mantiene callada, meditando que responder.

— ¿Que es lo que te aqueja?... ¿Te preocupa algo en particular? — Le tomo sus manos para que sepa que estoy ahí con ella, acercándome un poco más.

— Nada... Solo es... Cansancio... — Responde, dándole al "cansancio" la culpa de todo.

— Esto esta mal... Desde el día en que te dio el ataque no has mejorado casi nada... — Están a punto de salirse mis lagrimas.

No me había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— No es para tanto... — No me había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. — Sucedió esta mañana... — Le quita importancia a lo que le sucede, respondiendo a lo que según yo, había pensado.

— Eso fue hace una semana atrás... — Le hago saber haciendo que abra sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

Se mantiene en silencio, pensando en lo que le había dicho, levanto su mirada y me miro esperando que escuchara todo lo que me quisiese contar, y lo haría, solo esperaba que no tomara el tema ahora, acababa de despertar y preferiría que descansara de todo lo que paso con Kiyohime, sea donde sea que la haya llevado.

— Mamá... Recuerdas que una vez mi abuela me contó sobre tus aventuras en Rusia... — Me equivoque, ahora debía de afrontarla y buscar las palabras adecuadas, no estaba lista para eso.

— ... Si... ¿Que tiene que ver con lo que te esta pasando?... — Me sentía nerviosa, con miedo a perder a mi hija en algo que aun no empezaba.

— Creo que yo... Yo... Yo también escucho a Kiyohime — Respondió sin más, yo ya sabia eso de antemano. Deje salir un suspiro para ver si podía calmarme y hablar con ella sin rodeos.

— Shizuru... Hija, lo se... — Ella me miro como aliviada, pero a la vez confundida. — Estuvo contigo ¿No? — Asiente en respuesta. — Ella puede hacer que uno mismo entre en un modo "Piloto automático", por así decirlo... Estuviste aquí sin estarlo realmente, como si te hubiera controlado... — Termino de decir mientras me siento en el sillón que se encontraba a lado de su cama.

— ¿Porque Kiyohime me dijo que ahora era mi turno? — Se gira un poco para verme mejor.

— ... — Callo para buscar las palabras con las cuales empezar mi explicación. — Kiyohime es de la familia, es nuestro protector espiritual... Ah estado con nosotros desde siempre... O eso es lo que Nuestros ancestros registraron en la historia de la familia... — Comencé a pensar en años atrás. — Más creo que eso no es así... Kiyohime solo nos cuida porque hiso una promesa con uno de nosotros hacia mucho tiempo... — Recordé lo que me había contado ella una vez. — Dice ser tu turno, porque ahora te cuidara a ti... — Respondo a su pregunta.

— ¿Y mi destino?... ¿Cual es? — Yo también quisiera saberlo.

— Lo siento hija... Eso no lo se... — Desvié mi mirada y me encuentro con mi bolso. — De lo que te contó la abuela, en Rusia... — Me paro y tomo mi bolso buscándolo para dárselo una vez terminado de contar aquello. — Era joven, tenia casi tu misma edad... Un año menor... Conocí a unos chicos en una nevada que ocasiono me perdiera y me encontrara con ellos... Eramos 7 en total, perdidos en el espeso bosque con una gran tormenta. Anduvimos vagando con la tormenta hasta que encontramos una cueva y nos refugiamos ahí... Como estaban las cosas tuve que hacer lo que me pedían para que pudiésemos sobrevivir... Yo no era como soy ahora... Veía a los de otra clase social por debajo de mi... Pero después de ese día comprendí que no importa eso... Nos hicimos todos amigos desde esa noche... — Comencé a indagar en mis recuerdos.

— ¿Como fue que te perdiste?... La abuela me contó que estabas en la cabaña y que después que regreso ya no estabas. — Pregunto mi hija, interesada en esas viejas anécdotas."

— Escuche a alguien llamarme... A mi hermano para ser exacta... Creía que estaba loca... Pero no era así... El estaba muerto... Y yo caí... — Los recuerdos de esa tarde, en donde pensé que era llamada por él, se reproducen como una película en mi mente.

— ¿Quien era? — Lo mismo me sigo preguntando.

— Nunca lo supe... Solo recuerdo que de ahí... Ella me hablo... Kiyohime... Me guió hasta donde estaban ello... Al menos tres, dos chicos y una chica... — Reí al recordar que me miraban raro por estar hablando con Kiyohime. — Andaban solos y también se habían perdido... Yo chocaba con la joven, era un poco llevada a la lógica y negaba casi todo lo que proponíamos. Como pudimos y entre pleitos llegamos a la cueva, donde nos encontramos a los otros tres... El frió se hacia cada vez más presente y temimos... No por el frió... Si no por lo que se había aparecido frente a la entrada de la cueva... Una especie de ave gigantesca, como un cuervo, negro como la noche, con unas grandes alas y unos ojos negros... Comenzó a atacarnos con una especie de ácido amarillo... Nos lanzaba plumas con sus alas y estas eran como navajas... Lastimo a una de nosotros... Una joven de cabellera café y ojos color violeta... Estaba muy herida y no sabíamos que hacer... — Mantuve el aliento, sentía revivirlo todo. — Hasta que...

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Y... Hasta ahí la dejo... Esto apenas es una parte del capítulo original el cual se estaba volviendo muuuuy extenso y difícil de terminar, por eso me vi en la necesidad de partirlo. antes que me maten... ¿Alguien recuerda del capítulo anterior cuando Natsuki despertó? ¿Le di sentido? Eso espero... Incógnitas y más preguntas están surgiendo... ¿Que misterios hay detrás de todo esto?. Bueno ya, me salgo... Antes de irme, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que lean esta absurda historia..<p>

También quiero dar las gracias a:  
><strong>LUZI; SHENIL, EQUASTAR, YOLO3, GUEST 1 Y 2<strong>...  
>Así como también a <strong>WILLOW<strong>...  
>Las gracias no me alcanzarían para agradecerles el que comentaran. Por eso este cap va para ustedes.<p>

De antemano disculpen mi falta de ortografía, no tengo Office World y me la estoy rifando asi sin nada... Solo tengo mi cel y mis ideas... Aunque no lo crean... Esto fue escrito a través de un celular, practico pero tedioso... En fin... Hasta la próxima...


End file.
